1000 Times a Day
by sngsngsnyrslp
Summary: A series of Bolin x Korra one-shots and drabbles. (Will include smut.) Borra.
1. Swimming at Air Temple Island

_request from tumblr._

* * *

His eyes were trained on her body, his eyes following the curves of her body as he took his drink. He never ceased to be amazed at what she was hiding underneath her water tribe garb.

"C'mon, Bo, today," she called out.

He grinned at his impatient friend, standing up to unbutton his shirt, his eyes never moving away from the lithe figure in front of him, who was now too busy removing her hair ornaments. She was down to her bindings, her hair falling to her shoulders as she ran to the water, screaming with glee as the water surrounded her.

There was something about seeing Korra surrounded by her natural element; she looked so natural. It was beautiful.

He pushed his pants down his legs, almost tripping as he tried to slip them over his ankles.

Korra giggled, bending a stream of water at his face.

The earthbender laughed, wiping the water from his face and kicking the other pantleg away from his ankle. "Oh! You're gonna get it Miss Avatar!"

He leaped into the water, shoving water at her. Korra giggled, he hair plastered to her forehead.

"I don't think you want to do this, Bo. I'm a waterbender and in case you didn't notice," she gestured to the water they were floating in, "we're kind of surrounded in water."

He grinned, "I think I'll take my chances."


	2. The New Avatar

_tumblr request. _

* * *

His grandson was running ahead of him, bending ramps of earth along his path to jump off of. Bolin laughed, yelling for the rambunctious child to stay where he could see him. There was nothing worse than having his daughter scold him for letting Lee run amuck. He could swear the spirit of Korra must reside inside of him because he was just as wild as his late wife, bending with every step and worrying his parents. It didn't help that his polar beardog was running along side him.

He was Korra to a t.

"Grampy! Hurry up!"

They were a few blocks away from his apartment. He had moved out of the house he and Korra had shared after she had passed away. Their four children had already moved away and the house was just too lonely without Korra stomping around, yelling from the first floor for him when he was in the next room over. It didn't help when his children had all moved out and the silence in the house got too overwhelming.

The apartment was better suited for him anyway, just a drive away from each of his children's homes.

When he finally caught up to his grandson, he tugged on the back of his son's olive green shirt, throwing his arms around Lee's torso and bringing him up so his legs hung over Bolin's shoulders, his small arms holding onto his head.

"Hold on tight, buddy."

"Go Grampy! Run like Kasha!" The polar beardog hearing her name, barked, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she ran, almost falling over her front paws.

He carried his grandson on his shoulders up all the way to his apartment, until the boy asked to be put down running around the living room with Kasha.

There was nothing breakable in the apartment anyway.

Bolin prepared two bowls of seaweed noodles, calling Lee to the kitchen to eat.

Lee bounced into the room, his green eyes shining as he climbed into his seat, only his head peeking above the table.

Bolin placed the bowl in front of him, placing his own across the table. He sat, ruffling Lee's inky black hair.

The boy looked the least like Korra, but when he looked into his green eyes she was all he could see. He had her expressions, from the way he pouted and stomped his feet when things didn't go his way to the way his eyes widened in amazement when he watched a probending match. It was both great and hard to look at him sometimes.

"Gramma Korra liked seaweed noodles, right?" He was constantly asking about his grandmother, the great Avatar.

Bolin smiled. "No, Grandma Korra _loved_ these noodles. I do too. It's what we ate on our first date actually."

"Tell me the story of when Gramma Korra beat someone up."

_"Which time?"_ He wanted to ask, a thousand different situations popping up into his head. She'd beaten him up for Spirit's sake! Granted it was during her pregnancy with Ty, their heaviest child, and stayed inside of her for two extra weeks.

He decided on the story of when Korra, against all odds, helped them win the semifinals.

It wasn't easy talking about Korra. He had resigned himself to the fact that although their story would never end, but was simply on pause, his chest still ached when he reached across the bed to find her spot cold and empty.

He took a deep breath, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks. They were gone by the time he reached to wipe them away.

His grandson climbed out of his chair, running toward him, arms outstretched. "Don't cry Grampy." This time when Lee wicked the stream of tears away from his eyes he watched, the boy's tiny hands moving up to swipe away the liquid.

Bolin's eyes widened in realization, and his arms wrapping around his grandson's small body and pulling him into his chest.

It couldn't be. It was one thing to honor the Avatar from afar, but to have one of your own putting himself in the line of fire, taking the weight of the world on his shoulders, well that was too much to bear sometimes. He'd witnessed his wife breakdown, feeling powerless even though she was one of the most powerful people in all the four nations. He'd traced the scars covering her body.

It was a bittersweet moment for the earthbender. This was a burden he wouldn't wish on anyone, least of all his youngest grandson.


	3. Babysitting Rohan

_tumblr request_

* * *

"You're holding him wrong!" Korra screeched reaching toward the bundled child and bringing him to her chest. The Avatar stared down at him, tapping her finger on his chin, cooing in a soft sing-song voice. "Yes, Rohan. I don't know who taught that brute how to hold a child."

"Hey!" Bolin yelled indignant. "I was just getting a little creative! He loved it!"

Korra frowned at him, "you're ridiculous," she grinned at the infant "and you're adorable!" Rohan smiled, showing off his lack of teeth. "Oh yes you are! Oh yes you are!"

Bolin sat down, grinning at his girlfriend. He'd never seen her like this. She was nice to the airbender kids, playing airball whenever they asked her to, but this was entirely different. She'd never been so mothering, holding the infant to her chest and _cooing. _The Korra he knew and loved did not coo at babies! She ignored them in favor of sparring and kicking ass.

"Who are you?" He murmured underneath his breath. This girl was a mystery and he was sure that for as long as he lived she would continue to surprise him at every turn.


	4. Perfect Timing

_tumblr request_

* * *

Bolin has always had the worst luck with timing. He'd spent weeks planning his words, reciting and choosing each word carefully. He was going to ask Korra out. He would be her boyfriend and the beautiful Avatar would be his girlfriend by the end of the week.

On Monday, he'd almost asked when she was mid-meditation, her blue eyes closed and her breaths steady and deep. While that was enough of a problem, he'd completely missed the still air-bending master sitting to the far left.

When Tuesday rolls in, Mako and Asami seem to be glued to their sides, the couple following Korra and Bolin throughout Republic City. They'd even invited themselves to Korra and Bolin's weekly visit to Narook's. And when Bolin had managed to catch Korra as she made her way to the washroom, he'd been interrupted mid-sentence, Asami murmuring something in Korra's ear about feminine products. The thought sent Bolin running back into the dining room.

Wednesday isn't any better. Korra was babysitting the air-babies and both Jinora and Ikki had been staring at him, as if they already knew the question that was burning his insides.

While Thursday seemed like the perfect day since Korra was completely free, Bolin was stuck on set.

Friday is the day. It's universal date night and the stars were shining on them. Bolin had always thought that Korra looked beautiful in the moonlight, her blue eyes glimmering in the dim lighting.

They'd spent the day at the air temple, training and talking. Since defeating Vaatu, Korra spent most of her time relaxing, at least as much as her job as the Avatar allowed.

But even today seemed off to the earthbender, Korra seemed to be anxious, her bottom lip caught between her teeth while her fingers nervously tapped a rhythm on her thighs.

"Are you ok-"

"I like you," she interrupted, her voice coming out louder than normal in her nervousness. "I know I was a jerk to you before, but I think you're really cool and you just make me happy. You know how to make me laugh and you know how to deal with me when I'm mid-hissy fit. You're special, Bo, one of a kind-"

Bolin had interrupted her this time, sealing his lips over hers, his hand coming to cradle the back of her head. He'd caught her mid-word so her mouth was open allowing for an easy entrance for his tongue. Korra made a sound in the back of her throat, pressing forward, forcing Bolin onto his back. Realizing what she had done, the Avatar stepped back, her fingertips touching her tingling lips.

The earthbender stayed on his back, his breathing heavy, his chest rising and falling quickly. "So that means we're dating right?"

Korra leaned forward onto her haunches, punching Bolin in the arm. "Tell me again why I like you?"

Bolin sat up, a grin spreading across his face. "I don't know because I'm the funniest, nicest, specialist guy you've ever met?"

This time when Korra moved to push him, he grabbed her hands, sending her back with him. So things didn't exactly go as planned, but as long as she was there in his arms, that was something he could deal with.


	5. The Second Date

_so this kind of got away with me and probably turned into something a lot more serious than it was meant to be. tumblr request._

* * *

It wasn't the first time he had thought about it, not by a long shot. The thought of their second date had been running through his mind since their first date, even if it later the same night he had caught her kissing his older brother and then them dating for six months. That didn't mean a guy couldn't dream right? Her dating someone else didn't change the fact that she was still and probably would always be the girl of his dreams. He couldn't help his heart's syncopated beating as he sat across from her, watching her shovel seaweed noodles into her mouth. Feeling his heavy gaze she looked up, grinning, cheeks bulging with food, and grinned. Bolin smiled back and wondered whether he'd ever see the part of herself that he'd shared with Mako, if they'd ever share whispers, lips swiping against earlobes, or glances across the room, saying words without speaking. But he wasn't Mako and he never would be. He wasn't the strong and silent type. Bolin was fun, the one to crack a joke in the most serious of situations and he knew how to make Korra laugh so hard her ribs hurt, that she couldn't help but lean onto him, her forehead pressing against his shoulder. Maybe she'd never share the part of herself reserved for Mako, but there were parts of herself he was sure she didn't dare share with his brother either. They didn't have burping contests or share jokes reserved for immature twelve-year-olds. Mako could have that part of her because Bolin didn't want it. He didn't want the insecure Korra, the one who was always comparing herself to Asami. He didn't like that Korra. He liked the self-assured Korra who challenged Tahno to a fight in this very restaurant, the brave girl who'd tamed a polarbeardog. That was the Korra he loved, the girl he could only hope would one day love him back. 


End file.
